


Take It Slow

by cozycatwriter



Category: Biohazard | Resident Evil (Gameverse), Resident Evil - All Media Types
Genre: Canon-Typical Violence, Fluff, Injury Recovery, M/M, Major Character Injury, Minor Injuries, Post-Resident Evil: Vendetta
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-02
Updated: 2020-06-08
Packaged: 2021-03-03 04:33:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 5,468
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24498739
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cozycatwriter/pseuds/cozycatwriter
Summary: After the battle with Arias, Leon is injured. However, he's never been one for self-preservation and frankly, just wants to sleep the injuries off rather than have to actually deal with the BSAA. Chris tries to convince him otherwise.
Relationships: Leon S. Kennedy/Chris Redfield
Comments: 23
Kudos: 171





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> uh hi, so I haven't written anything for A WHILE, so don't yell at me if it's bad ok-listen, lockdown got me into Resident Evil and I fell headfirst so uh here we are-let me know if you want a second part!

Standing on top of a 20 story building at night is unsurprisingly cold, Leon mused. Even with the adrenaline running through his systems that seems to slowly fading away now, along with his leather jacket that he had bought some time ago after a mission just for something to have on his shoulders, the wind seems to be cutting through both.

It's not just the cold that's bothering him.

As he feels his heartbeat slow down and feels the cold bite through his jacket as he watches Chris attend to Rebecca, he realizes that he's not doing too good himself. His head is ringing with a dull ache, his body feels heavy, and his right arm and ribs are aching with a sharp ache that indicates something is definitely wrong.

Wrangling back through his blurred memories with spots of clarity of the last few action filled 10 minutes, he remembers Arias holding on to him with a death grip with a tentacle of some sort that had binded around his arm and ribs. Though in the moment he had shaken it off, not wanting to stop and deal with anything else until Arias was down, it was definitely coming back to bite him in the ass. It _hurt._ He vaguely wondered if his arm was broken, that wouldn't be good especially because like most people, he was right handed. Hell, he might even have cracked ribs. This would be a bitch to heal from, but hey, maybe that means the DSO would give him an actual vacation.

Y'know, that wouldn't be too bad. An actual vacation. Imagine that.

Then again, his 'vacation' hadn't actually been cut short by the DSO, but rather by Chris and Rebecca who had needed his 'expert opinion'. So technically, it was the BSAA who had cut his vacation short.

Speaking of the pair, they had both glanced up at the man during his wandering thoughts. Leon blinked. Chris was asking him something.

"Hm?"

"I said-ah never mind. You wouldn't be holding your arm if it wasn't injured." Chris paused, "Other than that, how're you doing? You seem a bit uh, spaced off."

Leon gave a small chuckle. "Honestly, it's probably not that bad. In reality I uh, I'm actually kind of...tired." Oh wow, look at that, the badass Leon Kennedy actually admitting that he was tired. Shocking.

In all honesty, his injuries were starting to bug him, and he _probably_ should get them checked out, but then again, Leon's never know himself as one for self-preservation. And really, he just wanted to _sleep_. Besides, with his injuries, he'd have to deal with medical- _he's never really been comfortable with hospitals_ -the BSAA needing to check over Rebecca, Chris and the rest of the team, as well as to tidy the mess that was currently New York, it could be a while. Plus the fact that the reports would be awful, considering that Rebecca was kidnapped, that New York was chaos and the fact that a DSO agent had stepped in to help the BSAA off-duty-Leon didn't want to think about how much shit there would be to do. Not that reports aren't important, but _god damn it_ he didn't want to deal with them now. 

Rebecca makes a sound from her position on the ground, "Mm, I don't know Leon. Are you sure your injuries aren't that bad? I mean, I'm sure that the BSAA would be happy to check you over-"

Exactly what he didn't want.

"No, no. It's fine. I just need a good sleep. Maybe a bottle or two."

Chris and Rebecca seemed to have mind reading powers after that sentence, with both agents giving him the same disapproving look.

"Ok fine, I'll forfeit the alcohol then." Leon had raised his hands in a show of defeat, but that didn't prove to be the best idea when a stab of pain ran down his arm from the movement. He gave a grunt of pain, latching his other hand back to where it been, shielding the injured arm. The sudden pain had made him slightly double over in pain, his bangs falling into his eyes as he gave a slight step backward, almost as if his body was reacting to some unseen force and was trying to move away from it. Of course, there was nothing there except for the flashing ache in his arm.

Man he would be pissed if it was actually broken- _shit._

Not paying attention to his surroundings, he hadn't realized that Chris had gotten up from his crouch to make his way over to Leon. He didn't want to have an argument now with Chris about not wanting to get checked over by the BSAA, cause next thing you know, they would rope him into his some reports, extra work, maybe even interrogating about why he was working with Chris- _there's a hand on his shoulder._

From his slightly hunched position, he gave an upward glance to see Chris with a concerned expression. One of Chris's hands is on Leon's good shoulder and the other is reaching for his bad arm where his other hand is holding it.

Huh.

It's weird to see Chris with a concerned expression up so close. Brown eyes are darting all over Leon's face, with furrowed eyebrows on top of them and a mouth that's set into a small frown. It's an expression of concern but also one of concentration, as if Leon's face and current state is something to be analyzed. Leon can practically see the makeshift gears running in Chris's head, analyzing the situation and trying to decide the best course of action.

Maybe Leon could make it easier on him.

"Look," he said in a hushed tone, knowing that if Rebecca heard him it would useless arguing-he didn't know her well, but knew her well enough that she could be stubborn when she wanted to be-"ok, maybe I'm slightly injured. I..I just really don't want to deal with the BSAA right now. Or frankly, any hospital shit." Chris's expression grew deeper, giving away to confusion.

"Different agency remember?" Chris gave a slight nod, seemingly now understanding what Leon was getting at. "So, if you didn't mind, I'd rather just sleep this off. I just-...really don't enjoy hospitals."

Chris drew in a breath, his shoulders rising as he did before giving a small nod to the side as he did, then looking back to Leon.

"Leon, look, I understand. But if your injuries are serious, I can't just have you leaving and hiding out in some hotel to try and deal with them yourself. Don't exactly want that on my conscious, y'know?"

Damn. being this close to Chris Leon could practically feel the deep rumbling from Chris's voice as he also tried to keep his voice low- _not now Kennedy, what was Chris saying?_

Right. He didn't want Leon being injured without help on his conscious. Ok, well, he could understand that.

"'Sides, the DSO might not be happy if we let their 'golden boy' be injured under our supervision." With that, Leon's eyes snapped to Chris's face, where he was giving a shit-eating smirk. Hm, didn't seem like Chris was gonna let that one slide. Golden comments aside, Leon could also understand what Chris was saying. Leon didn't really want to become a source of discontentment for either side.

Hm.

Maybe there was something they could work out.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hi ppl actually seemed to like this?? so uh we're back with more babeee

The dark and warm car actually feels somewhat comforting, a stark contrast to the brightly lit and frigid roof that the final fight with Arias had been on. Along with the soft pitter patter of the rain against the Jeep roof, it's almost lulling. Though that might be Leon's general exhaustion along with his injuries that's making him tired. At least it's nice to feel safe while feeling tired though. He remembers numerous missions where he felt exhausted but couldn't even stop for a breather, like with Spain. Hell, he'd had a literal parasite within him that entire mission, it's a wonder he got through it. Then there was Raccoon City, where he had first realized where you could be terrified and yet so tired that by the end of it all, you'd shaking, panicking, and yet somehow numb at the same time. It was a feeling he never wanted to feel again. He had had countless nightmares from that one night for weeks afterward, where everything had first started.

He sighed with the memory of the decimated city, tipping his head back to meet the passenger seat behind him, then forward again to glance down at his hands in his lap. With the small source of blue light emitting from the fancy-looking dashboard, he studied them. The amount of weapons and guns that these hands had held over the numerous years was countless. It was crazy to think how different he was from all those years ago, when he first stepped into Raccoon City.

The first and _last_ time he ever stepped into Raccoon City.

One thing was for sure though. This last battle with Arias was different. In so many of his missions before, he had done them solo, with maybe one other person. The times he had done them with actual teams...He didn't want to think about it. But again, this one was different. Mainly because one, he had done it of his own accord, two, he had actually worked with a team, and three, his direct partner, Chris, was one of the first people he had worked alongside that could actually match his own skills when it came to battles like these. Sure, they had different fighting styles. Leon was more accurate, more stealthy, and more focused. Chris was more brawn, direct, and powerful. But they still both got the job done. It's interesting, the two of them fighting together. To be honest, Leon never really would have imagined it. And yet here we are.

Speaking of Chris, aside from the fact that he knew this car was Chris's, the Jeep just screamed that it belonged to Chris Redfield. Of course he'd be the type. He'd have to bug Chris about it when he got back from the medical ward where the attending were telling Chris how to help look after Leon with his injuries. Granted, he had already seen them himself and they had given Leon instructions as well on how to take care of injuries at home since he wasn't going to be sticking around in the medical bay. They had, of course, protested when he had said that he didn't want to stay, but had bugrudenly let him leave when Chris offered to help look after him. Chris, with a stroke of genius, had also mentioned that since the BSAA would be wanting to talk with Leon for helping with the mission as an off-duty DSO agent, that having Leon with him would allow Chris to relay any sorts of questions or comments the BSAA might have to Leon. Even more reason to keep Leon with him, right? Especially since Chris was y'know, a BSAA captain. He'd be the perfect spokesperson to talk to Leon about the mission and go over what happened. Granted, Leon wondered about how much either man would really want to be professional, to do work, and fill out reports for the BSAA _now._ Give them like, a couple days and they might get to it. 

For now, Leon just wanted to sleep. At this point, with the rain pattering on the roof, the heat radiating from the car vents, the soft blue glow from the dashboard, and his head resting against the passenger door window, he might actually just fall asleep here.

Watching out the car window, he realizes that he can see a figure jogging up the path leading to the grey medical building in front of him. At first he can't tell who the figure is, but with every streetlight the figure passes under as they get closer to the car, Leon realizes that it's Chris, jogging up to the car in a dark hoodie carrying what looks to be a large gym bag. 

Leon closes his eyes for a second until he hears the car door opening beside him. A minute later, the gym bag has been thrown into the back, the car door's been shut, and the car interior lights have turned off. There's a beat of silence before Chris turns his attention to Leon.

"Leon?"

Leon gives a small 'mm?' to acknowledge Chris's voice rather than move away from his currently comfortable position leaning on the car window.

"How're you feeling?"

"Mm...tired. Doesn't hurt as much. Just tired." That was a slight lie as his injuries, especially his ribs and arm still did ache, but not as bad as before.

There's a hand on his shoulder- _again, what is it with Chris and shoulders-_ before Chris gives a soft laugh, "Don't worry, we'll be at my place before you know it."

That slightly wakes Leon up, "Your place?"

The hand is disappears as Chris starts up the Jeep, "Mm hm. Agency would rather I look after you from my place. 'Sides, I'm pretty sure my place is bigger. Meaning, I've got more than one bed. I don't imagine that your one-bedroom apartment would have enough room for us both."

Hm. Chris _did_ have a point, but Leon had been anticipating going back to his own bed, not going somewhere else for the night. Then again, any place to lay low is better than no place at all.

Come to think of it, he'd never actually been to Chris's place. He'd been to Claire's a couple times, for an annual BBQ thing some time ago and he vaguely remembered Claire talking about Chris's place and saying that it was nice. He also remembered that one year the BBQ get-together had been moved to Chris's place, but he hadn't end up going, because he had been busy with missions. Not only that, some of them had gone sideways and he hadn't felt like going to a BBQ party, instead finding himself in some dingy bars. Looking back on it now, maybe it would have been better to force himself to go.

Leon wasn't sure how much time had passed from when they had left the medical building, but suddenly, the thrumming engine that had accompanied them during the ride was shut off. Leon could hear shuffling beside him as Chris grabbed the gym bag and then a hand on Leon's shoulder- _again-_ as Chris gently shook Leon awake. He yawned, slowly blinking and squinting his eyes as he turned towards Chris.

"Hey man, we're here." There's a pause.

"Do you need me to help you get out?"

Leon waves a dismissive hand in Chris's direction, almost yawning again before he answers.

"Nah, I should be good."

"Alright." Soon after, Leon hears the driver's door shut.

He watches through slowly blinking eyes as Chris makes his way around the front of the car, stopping just after the right headlight, waiting for Leon to get out.

A couple minutes later, Leon is standing beside Chris, holding his own of stuff that he had brought with him from the hotel that Chris and Rebecca had found him at.

Speaking of, Leon asks, "I forgot to ask, but how's Rebecca?"

"Doing good. They wanted to keep her overnight just to make sure she was in the clear before sending her home. Y'know, I think part of the reason that they let you go was cause otherwise they'd have you _and_ her to look after."

"Hm. Guess they didn't want to do the work either."

Chris laughs, "Who does?"

As they make their way to Chris's front door, Leon takes in the sight before him. Claire was right, it was a nice place. Nothing crazy-rich, but definitely on the more expensive side. It had a very western modern look to it, which Leon could appreciate, even if that wasn't what his current place looked like. His place was more a place to sleep and eat, (and drink) rather than an actual home. Chris's place reminded him of something.

"Hey, I was gonna mention, I'm not surprised you own a Jeep."

They're now at the front door.

Chris chuckles, "What makes you say that?"

Leon gives a smile, "I don't know, you just seem like a Jeep guy. Maybe it's the muscles, or the army gear."

"Hm. Maybe so. On the flip side, I never realized you were a motorcycle guy until now. But you know what?"

Chris turns to Leon with a smirk as he pushed open the front door.

"It suits you."

Leon retorts with a smirk of his own, "Yeah sure, the secret government agent and the motorcycle. Great combo."

"And the leather jacket. Can't forget that."

Leon glances down at the striped jacket he'd been wearing the whole mission.

"You picked up on that huh?"

"Course I did."

Before Leon could question what he meant by that, Chris had stepped into the house, giving a glance back at Leon.

"Well? Are you just gonna stand in the rain? Serenade me maybe?"

Leon scoffs and rolls his eyes before following Chris inside the house.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hi ppl actually seemed to like this?? so uh we're back with more babeee-also this is turning out a longer than I thought it would be whoops


	3. Chapter 3

An hour later, and Leon has run into a problem. He curses at himself, wondering how he didn't notice it before. He had noticed pain, sure, but there was pain and aches on lots of places on his body, especially on his _stupid_ right arm and ribs.

See, the night had going well, pleasant even, as Leon and Chris stepped into Chris's place. First dropping off their stuff, Chris dropped off his stuff in his bedroom, then quickly showed Leon around the house before showing him to the guest bedroom. Next, the pair decided for something quick to eat, grabbing whatever Chris had leftover in his kitchen, since neither, and especially Leon, had really gotten to actually stop and eat something during the hectic mission. Then, with food out of the way, they both agreed upon needing showers before rest to wash off the smell and exhaustion from their mission.

Chris had gone first, leaving Leon to explore the place a bit more. Chris had insisted on Leon going first, but Leon had declined. As Chris was busy in the shower, Leon looked around the living room and kitchen out of curiosity for what exactly Chris Redfield would have around his house.

The kitchen, he had noticed, was clean. Everything was organized and had a place. Not like Chris was a clean-freak or anything, but he was organized. Which made sense, from what Leon knew of him, ex-military, ex-S.T.A.R.S, and now co-founder of a large important organization like the B.S.A.A. So it would make sense that the man was somewhat organized, that's what his multiple jobs had required of him, so it became ingrained into his personality. 

Another thing Leon had noticed when looking around the living room, was that Chris was a people person. Not necessarily someone that was chatty and liked being with people, but someone who took pride in the people he knew and formed good connections with them. You could see that from the numerous photos around the room of different families, teams, and people that Chris had gotten to know over the years. Hell, even Leon knew some of them, even some of the ones from his military days, because they had been invited to Claire's BBQ parties. Leon was slightly surprised to see himself in a number of them too, he hadn't even realized that he had been in so many photos. And of course, there was one from Raccoon City, the one of the original S.T.A.R.S members. It tug a little at Leon's heart to see the photo again, of so many years after of seeing it the first time. He wondered briefly what Chris thought of when he looked over this photo.

Speaking of Chris, there's a noise behind him as the bathroom door opens and Chris comes out wearing plaid PJ pants and what looks to be an old S.T.A.R.S. shirt, with the logo of the infamous team where a breast pocket would be. 

He's drying his hair with a white towel as he gestures with his free hand to the bathroom door behind him.

"All yours."

"Thanks. I'll just grab some PJs from my bag."

"Sure." There's a beat of silence as Leon has reached the guest bedroom and is rummaging through the bag he left in the room doorway. Just as Leon has grabbed his clothes and making his way to the bathroom, Chris's voice stops him.

"Oh! Uh, if you need anything, just yell out to me."

Leon pauses, "Why would I need anything?

Chris gives a one-sided shrug, "Your injuries." He raises his hands in mock defense, "I'm sure you're perfectly capable of having a shower by yourself, but just in case."

Leon smirks, "Noted," before it turns into an soft expression of gratitude, "but I'm sure I'll be fine."

Chris nods, with his lips turned downward and pressed together, "Alright. I'll head off to bed then. Still, if you need anything, just let me know." 

"Thanks. Night Chris."

Chris's voice travels from down the hallway where he's just reached his bedroom door, "Night Leon."

Leon turns to the bathroom door, walks in, and shuts the door behind him.

It took a bit of straining and careful movements to take off his clothes without bothering his injuries too much, but he got it done. Thankfully, nothing had actually been broken, besides a dislocated shoulder, and just being severely bruised and scraped, with various gashes and bruises littered about his body. The cuts he had paid some attention to, not wanting them to become worse or to become infected. The medic ward with the B.S.A.A. had cleaned up his injuries and given him instructions on how to change bandages, how to keep them clean, etc. For tonight though, they had given him tough, waterproof gauze for the deep wounds, which he was grateful for so that way he could have his shower and wouldn't have to bother himself or Chris with changing or putting on anymore bandages tonight.

This is where we come to the problem.

The shower had felt great, hot water soaking his tired body and injuries felt wonderful and somehow made him even more tired than he already was. A stinging sensation on his left inner thigh had left him gritting his teeth, but he ignored it until his hair and upper body were clean. He had thought it was just another cut from the various ones littered about his body from the fight. But finally glancing down had made him realize otherwise, it was a long gash that had somehow gone unnoticed by him or the medical ward.

Finishing up his shower, he stepped out to get a better look at the hidden injury. He internalling swore when he realized how bad it actually looked.

Since it had been ignored, there was already signs of a rusty brown crust that had formed on the cut. It was long, extending a few inches from the top of his leg to an inch or so above his knee. How he had missed this or even how he had gotten the injury, he had no idea. Leon supposed it might have been from the all the shattered glass the fight had caused, or maybe even from his motorcycle stunt where he drove the cycle off the roof directly towards Arias, but had jumped off last minute. Maybe something sharp on the bike had gotten caught on his inner thigh as he jumped off.

It didn't really matter now though, what mattered was actually dealing with the unforeseen injury.

The issue however, was that Leon couldn't bend over to really get at the injury, and really only had one good arm, since the medics had told him that even though his arm wasn't broken, since it was injured and his shoulder had been dislocated, to not put too much pressure on it. Honestly, he hadn't even realized it was dislocated during the battle and then the rest of the fight had ended up popping it back in. Correctly, thankfully, somehow.

Point is, he needed to bandage the injury, but didn't have a way how. Yes, Chris had said to call if he needed help, but Leon's pride didn't want Chris having to help him with this injury that was so close to a sensitive area.

Damn, what was he gonna do?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> um hi i thought this would be the last chapter and then it wasn't whoops-also cliffhanger haha, and uh, its kinda short? hopefully next chapter should be the last one


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hi so i've never really written this kind of thing before so like, bare with me. Sexy stuff is like, out of my comfort zone. Still, let me know if you liked the chapter! TBH this is probably the last one in this series unless if I feel inspired enough to write the cafe scene, but anyway who knows. Thank you for everyone who's left kudos and comments on this work! I didn't expect it to do well but it did! So thank you and thanks for reading!!

_Leon, don't be an idiot. An injury is an injury, no matter where it is or how uncomfortable it could be to fix it._ Leon sighed, after having taken a good 5 to 6 minutes to debate himself in his head on whether or not he should call for Chris to help him. He felt almost childish debating himself on the subject, cause of course the rational side of his mind knew that he had to get to the injury looked after, but the dumb, emotional and questionable side of mind was going wild with the idea of an attractive person being so close to him and so close to a sensitive area. I mean, you'd have to be an idiot to say that Chris wasn't attractive.

Leon was never really the type to put a label on himself, he would've been was he was in his rookie days, but nowadays didn't feel compelled or have the need to explain himself. To explain about the various guys and girls he had been with over the many years. It wasn't something he hid, but it also wasn't something he flaunted. He was comfortable with himself and that was all he needed to care about, not other people's opinions.

Frankly, this job wasn't the kind where you could just sit, relax and chat away about past relationships or normal life things. So that might have had a part in his non-explanations too.

Before he could think about it anymore and chicken out, Leon knocked on the bathroom door with three short raps as he called down to Chris, "Chris? I could use help with something if you don't mind." There's silence and then, "I'll be down in a minute." which causes Leon to grab at his loose shorts had thrown on the floor earlier to put on after his shower. I mean, the very least he could do was put on shorts so he wasn't completely naked. It took a bit of shuffling around but he got them on just as Chris knocked on the door, "Leon?"

Opening the bathroom door, there's a blinking Chris behind it, the bright light from the bathroom making him look washed out and as if he's standing in some sort of void, with nothing from Chris's place being recognizable behind him, at least not to Leon's bathroom-light accustomed eyes.

"Yeah uh, just found a hidden injury. Don't have the arm or bending capacity to wrap it up though." Leon gives a small shrug, "Just wondering if you'd help."

"Sure." Brown eyes scan carefully over Leon's body, "Where is it?"

Leon curses internally at the blush he can feel creeping up his neck, "Uh, left leg. There's a deep gash on my thigh. Inner thigh."

Chris frowns, "How'd you get that?"

Leon shrugs again, "Motorcycle? When I drove it off the roof, something sharp must have gotten caught and ripped me a new one. Though I'm surprised I didn't realize it was there until now."

"You just love your dangerous stunts don'tcha. Alright." Chris pauses in thought for a moment, then turns to the bathroom cupboard, pulling out a roll of gauze then kneeling down in front of Leon. Leon doesn't even realize how focused he is on Chris kneeling in front of him, so close to him, before Chris's voice snaps him out of it.

"Mind moving your shorts so I can get to it?"

Leon does, with one hand leaning on the counter beside him and the other trying to move the left side of his shorts up and away from his injury as much as possible, and taking care to move something else out of the way as well. Chris didn't need a show.

Couple minutes later, and Chris seems to have bandaged it and cleaned it, the wound still stinging as Chris finishes with his handiwork. Or at least Leon thought so when Chris moves away slightly to glance up at him, "Hey uh, I can't get to the rest of it. Shorts are blocking the way. Do you mind?"

_Shit. Was he asking Leon to drop his shorts?_

"To..to take off the shorts?"

"Yeah. I have to bandage the rest of the cut."

"Uh," he swallows, "alright."

Suddenly, there's a loud beeping melody coming from somewhere outside the bathroom.

"Shit."

Leon arches a brow, "Work?"

Chris sighs, "Apparently so. Probably some last minute report thing." He gets up from the bathroom floor, "I'll be right back. You better have those shorts off when I get back." He gives Leon a shit-eating grin as walks into the dark hallway.

Leon laughs nervously, "Aye, Captain."

_Okay. Shorts off. God..._ Whatever had been expecting to deal with when Rebecca and Chris had first entered the hotel they had first found him in, it certainly wasn't this.

True to his word, when Chris gets back, Leon is shorts-free, with the shorts being held in his free hand to cover himself as best as he could.

"Good listener I see." Leon scoffs, rolling his eyes.

Chris is back down on the ground.

"Can you move your leg so the wound is facing me?"

Leon does what he asks, twisting his leg slightly so that his inner thigh is facing outwards. Leon inhales through his teeth as disinfectant is applied. Then Chris is wrapping the bandages again.

Leon glances down, and his breath stutters when he sees how close Chris is to him, as Chris is leaning in to wrap the bandage around the back of his leg. The small sound causes Chris to glance up and _of course_ Leon can feel Chris's breath on his lower stomach as he looks up.

"Enjoying the view, Kennedy?" There's a smirk on Chris's face and part of Leon's brain is telling him that Chris knows _exactly_ what he's doing. But there's another part that says that it's nothing, that is Chris is just being dumb and for some reason Leon is getting riled up about it.

"...Shut up." He glances up and away from Chris, trying to hide the growing heat that is creeping up on to his face.

There's a low chuckle and Leon can _feel Chris's breath_ in the crook of his upper thigh, "I don't know, you look pretty red to me." And suddenly, the second part of Leon's brain that was saying that Chris didn't know what he was doing is silent.

Leon's gaze snaps down to Chris again, but Chris is focusing on the bandages in front of him. A beat later and Chris is looking up again. It takes Leon a minute to register what Chris just said.

"All done."

Leon blinks, "Oh. Uh, thanks."

Chris stays there for a minute before using his hands to push himself off his knees and standing again.

"No problem."

They're only inches apart.

Chris is scanning Leon's face with a soft smile, like there's something going on that Leon doesn't know.

"Y'know, it's too bad that the medic ward advised against any uh, strenuous activities."

Leon's face is definitely red now, but he at least has saving grace to retort back.

"It really is."

Chris gives a small chuckle at Leon's response.

"Alright, I'll let you dressed, unless you need help with that?"

"Nah. I'll just go shirtless."

Chris nods. There's a pause.

"I should mention that there's a great cafe couple blocks from here. Tomorrow morning, if you were feeling up to it?"

Leon gives a sharp exhale with a side smile ~~howdoyoudescribethis~~ , "That sounds great."

An expression of pride flashes over Chris's face, as if conquesting Leon and earning this coffee date was a prize. It surprised Leon, that someone would think of him as a prize, as something valuable to be sought after. It...it feels nice.

"I'll see you tomorrow. Night Chris. And thanks, again."

"No problem. It was my pleasure. Night Leon." And with that, Chris is gone. Something about the way he had put emphasis on 'pleasure' has Leon intrigued and shivering at the same time. _Damn._

That morning coffee date was certainly going to be interesting.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hi so i've never really written this kind of thing before so like, bare with me. Sexy stuff is like, out of my comfort zone. Still, let me know if you liked the chapter! TBH this is probably the last one in this series unless if I feel inspired enough to write the cafe scene, but anyway who knows. Thank you for everyone who's left kudos and comments on this work! I didn't expect it to do well but it did! So thank you and thanks for reading!!

**Author's Note:**

> uh hi, so I haven't written anything for A WHILE, so don't yell at me if it's bad ok-listen, lockdown got me into Resident Evil and I fell headfirst so uh here we are-let me know if you want a second part!


End file.
